Current Automatic Dependent Surveillance (ADS) technology, such as Global Positioning System (GPS), Wide Area Augmentation System (WAAS) or GLONASS, provides positioning information utilizing satellite transmissions. For example, the GPS, developed and deployed by the U.S. Department of Defense, consists of 24 satellites orbiting the earth twice a day at an altitude of 12,000 miles, as well as five ground stations to monitor and manage the satellite constellation. Using atomic clocks and location data, GPS satellites transmit continuous time and position information 24 hours a day to a GPS receiver, which listens to four or more satellites at once to determine a user's position. By measuring the time interval between the transmission and the reception of a satellite signal, the GPS receiver calculates the distance between the user and each satellite, and then uses the distance measurements of at least four satellites to arrive at a position.
Such systems, however, utilize one-way ranging in which an accurate, synchronized clock is required at each station. Any synchronization error or error regarding the location of one of the satellites results in an error in the determined position of the target vehicle.
Any type of satellite based navigation system must determine the position and velocity of its ranging satellites to extremely high accuracy. Position and velocity determination are vital parts of the station-keeping function for any satellite, even one which is not part of a navigation system.
One known system requires the satellite to have simultaneous contact with all of its ground stations in order to obtain position information. This, however, may not always be possible for a satellite in a non-geostationary orbit which moves relative to the Earth and, therefore, periodically loses access to any given point on the Earth's surface.